


I Can't Help Falling

by SilverLinings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller began to sing the words softly into Monty’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help Falling

The grounders had attacked the camp, surprising most everyone and claiming the lives of far too many people.

Miller’s first instinct was Monty, to find him, to save him.

He found Monty, frozen as he watched his friends fall in front of him. Miller grabbed his hand and pulled him, felling Monty stumble behind him.

They crashed into what was left of the ark, skidding around corners and searching for a room that was safe enough to hide the two of them.

“Nathan, please, this way, the doors over here lock,” Monty said, panic rising as the echoes of his friends screams sounded behind him. Miller nodded and followed Monty’s lead, heading into what used to be the armory before it had been exchange for more rooms for people to sleep in. Weapons of any sort were long since taken and used up.

“Just shut the door, I’ll find the electrical panel and close it up,” Monty ordered, searching frantically behind the shelves. Miller pushed against the door until it closed. He felt panicked, wondering if it would work.

Miller looked around the room to distract himself, picking up the people’s items and flipping them between his hands, trying to forget about the mass slaughter that he’d run away from. He came across an old box, opening it and finding a small turntable and an old record. He’d seen pictures of them before but had never touched one. He put the record on the turn table and pulled the arm down, flipping an accent switch on the side and watching as it began to turn. The grating noise of scratches on the record was nothing compared to the desperate cursing behind Miller.

“I can’t,” Monty whispered after a moment of silence. Miller turned to look as Monty dropped one of the cables he’d had in his hand.

“The whole system short circuited, there’s no power in this unit,” Monty said, taking a few steps back. The grating noise dulled as the music began and Miller was starting to hear footsteps on metal, slowly getting closer.

“Monty, come here,” Miller whispered, standing up and wrapping his arms around Monty’s waist, “This used to be my favorite song, my mom would sing it to me at night before I slept, sometimes she’d let me get up and teach me to dance,” he explained, all of it a complete lie but Monty relaxed into Miller’s embrace.

“Yeah?“ Monty asked, his eyes focussed on the spinning record in front of him. Monty slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around Miller’s neck, his face burying into Miller’s chest.

Miller slowly swayed to the soft sounds of the music, kissing the top of Monty’s head every time he stepped on Miller’s toes. It was slow and quiet, the sounds outside getting louder.

Miller began to sing the words softly into Monty’s ear.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in,_

_but I can’t help falling in love with you,_

_Shall I stay,_

_would it be a sin,_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

The words grew louder as the footsteps did, Miller leaning in closer as the door opened, hugging Monty tight as he heard the blade fly through the room.

Miller felt the blade pierce his back, cutting deeper into him than expected, his back warm and wet from blood. He dropped to his knees, head swimming, pulling Monty down with him.

“I lov-“ Miller tried, his throat choking against the blood that pushed against his words.

Monty spent his last moments staring down at Miller, trying to remember the lyrics to the song as the record skipped.

**Author's Note:**

> hAH YOU GET THE TITLE?? BC HE DIDN'T FINISH WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO SAY? DO YOU? I DID? FUCK YOU LAURA!! ! FUCK MY LIFE
> 
> why do i write this stuff...


End file.
